Detective Conan File 5000: A Spirit's Call For Help
by Shadowfox26
Summary: Full Summary inside! But Long Story Short: Conan, Ran and Mr. Moore go to Domino to stop thieves who are trying to steal the Millennium Items, not to mention they stole a few things already. Upon trying to stop these criminals Conan stumbles upon the Spirits within the Items of the Rod, Ring and Puzzle. What do they want? Well Conan is going to find out!
1. Part 1 - A New Case!

Detective Conan

File 5000: A Spirit's Call for Help

Hello! Shadowfox26 here, just posting a new story that was inspired by watching Detective Conan today. Don't worry I have forgotten about my other stories! Well I wanted to see if I could write the unknown before I move on to like Harry Potter per-say, etc.

Also I'll be using English or the Dubbed Names just because. I have no problem with the sub I just wanna use dubs.

Here's the full summary: Conan, Rani and her Father Richard Moore have come Beika City to Domino to figure out why many precious items were taken from the Museum of History, which as of right now their main theme is Egypt. The thieves are now after the "Millennium Items' or the Big Three. The Millennium Rod, Ring and Puzzle which has been restored. As the three camp out at night within the museum, strange things begin happening and soon Conan stumbles upon the spirit who not only lives in the Millennium Puzzle but the Rod and Ring themselves! But what does the Spirits want? But, Conan is going to find now!

Well here's what you need to now. Everyone will be speaking in Japanese, but of course the Spirit... as first. But, other then that Conan and the gang will be in English.

To speak English will be: _Italics_

To speak Ancient Egyptian will be in Arabic: مرحبا. I'll make sure at the end of the chapter to put the translation, but I'll always put this: (1); or any other number as I get down the line like I did with my Twilight crossover: Last Bitten Red Apple. Also if I have a little comment or note to you guys it'll be: **(1)** and so on.

I own nothing but the characters I made up... I think you'll know who they are.

Well with that said let's get on with the show!

* * *

(Part One - A New Case!)

Conan looked out of the plane window, looking slightly bored... Conan, Conan Edogawa was really Jimmy Kudo who was a one point a famous sixteen year old detective. There wasn't a case he couldn't solve, but ever since those Men in Black slipped him a poison... or the APTX 4869, he was reduced to a small six-year-old child. Lucky he could still remember anything, even if he did have a huge knot on the back of his head after being hit when he was still his original age.

Though he was slightly excited by what Domino City would bring since it was his first time being there. Even thought Conan knew as well as Ran that her father, Detective Moore could have driven down there but he guessed fly was quicker, a bit more expensive but quicker.

"So, what's Domino like?" Conan asked Ran who was reading a tour guide about the place,

"Well there's a lot, Conan like Kaiba Land and a couple of game shops... sadly to say we're only going to the Museum but they re-found cool items like the Millennium Items... even if it's only three. It's the Puzzle, Rod and Ring." Ran gave Conan the tour guide and he read the small caption.

"Sounds cool! What about the case?" Ran then threw a little grim before she could answer a slightly buzzed Richard Moore said after finishing up his last beer,

"Well they been stealing many hieroglyphics but now they have they're after the Items. So we have to not only catch them but prove that those are the people who stole the hieroglyphics."

"Dad, that's enough beer for one day okay!" Ran snorted angrily as her father frown but muttered fine getting up and throwing it away. Then Ran turned back to Conan who looked slightly annoyed with Mr. Moore himself. "So, I'm sorry I can't take you somewhere cool like Kaiba Land, it seems like a lot of fun." Conan only replied with,

"Yeah." Then added a cute little nod he could only do in this form. That's when they heard a bing noise,

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen we the Captain has announced our final descent into Domino City Airport. Flight attendants will be around one last time to pick up any trash you may have. We ask at this time that your tray tables are safely secured in preparation for landing and that all electronic devices are turned off until we have reached the gate. Thank you for flying with us today and we hope to see you on a future flight."

"Looks like we're here!" Ran couldn't help but to say excitedly, Conan smiled and nodded saying,

"Right, let's get ready to go!" It took a bit long to get out of the airport then the three thought but that was because so many people were here,

"Alright, let's go to the hotel... I need a nap before we had over to the Museum." Mr. Moore yawned finally over his buzz state and was awake... well groggy.

"You lazy bum how can you say that. We're in one of the most populated cities in Japan and you want to go sleep in the hotel?!" Ran was getting heated as they walked out of the airport and onto the street. As, Ran had a slight chat with her sleepy father, she gave Conan the map she printed out to find the hotel so they wouldn't be wondering around like idiots. Once Conan found the way, all three walked to the hotel. Half way there, Ran walked into someone, the person caught Ran before she could hit the ground,

"Are you okay? I'm sorry I wasn't looking where I was going." Said a young twenty to twenty-one year old. He had wild hair that was formed in a star-shaped which hand multiple colors of black, yellow and deep pinkish red as an outline followed with a deep voice but it was still warm and light. His eyes were a violet they were pure yet slightly sharp. His clothes consist of a black leather shirt with belts around his chest, not to say the light blue leather like jeans with one belt around his waist and black heeled leather shoes. He wore a collar around his neck which caught them all of guard but Ran was nice to him anyway,

"Yes, thank you for catching me..."

"Let your hand go of my daughter!" Mr. Moore said as the man jumped back letting go of Ran's hand as Conan nearly face palmed his self.

"Alright, don't get upset. My name is Yugi." **(1)**

"Nice to meet you Yugi, my name is Ran. This is my father Richard Moore,"

"Detective." He said cutting Ran off for a second, but then she went on,

"And this is Conan, he's living with us."

"Hi!" Yugi smiled from Conan's enthusiasm and warm smile as Yugi told them,

"It's nice to meet you all. I would invite you all to dinner if I wasn't in a rush. If we meet again, I'll treat. Good bye Ran, Mr. Moore and Conan, enjoy your stay in my hometown." With that, Yugi left as Conan felt an uneasy feeling coming from Yugi that he couldn't place, but Conan figure they weren't going to see each other again so he put it out of his mind.

* * *

In the hotel, they got their room and put their things away getting ready to head over to the Museum of History. For some odd reason Conan was excited, his heart thrashed and pounded against his chest as the group left meeting the man who worked there,

"Hello my name is Beau Stroke. I'm the man running this Museum, are you Detective Moore?" Beau was tall, taller than Yugi who was around five seven or eight so Beau had to be around five ten, he was in good shape in this thirties. He had pale skin, with rich green eyes with dark brown hair, he wore a white shirt with khakis pants and normal day to day shoes.

"HAHA! That's right! Detective Moore is on the case!" Beau smiled,

"Great! Please come inside and I'll give you the grand tour." Beau moved quickly through the crowds as the Conan and the group followed, Ran and Conan enjoyed the short tour as they finally came to the back room, as of now, no one was back here and two police guards stood, ready for anything. When they saw Beau the stepped to the side, bowed as Beau pulled back the red curtains, within the red curtain room they had on display behind a thick glass case the Millennium Items.

"WOW!" Ran cried shocked, within the dim light each of the items had a soft glow about them.

"So they're made from gold?" Richard asked as Beau said,

"Well as they history when from the hieroglyphics that were stolen, the Father of the Current Pharaoh at the time used ninety-nine souls from the village of Kul Elna to create the items. Kul Elna is the origin and the resting place of these three items... out of seven. They hold the ancient magic of the Shadow Games." Ran eyes grew big as she gasped, as Beau quickly said, "Don't worry, the magic on them are long gone, don't worry... hehe..." Beau rubbed the back of his head as Ran still didn't look so happy about it. "Each of the items have their own powers. Like the Rod: its power over the Shadow Games allows it to materialize and command Duel Monsters and their effects, and cast a Penalty Game against the loser. Its other abilities allow the owner to force an opponent back, and to paralyze them. There is also a short blade concealed in the bottom of the rod and the shaft of the rod acts as the sheath."

"Oh, that's kind of cool..." Ran gasped as Mr. Moore took a glance at the Ring.

"What about this necklace?" Beau looked over at Moore and smiled,

"Ah the Ring... Its primary power is to guide the owner to whatever he seeks, including other Millennium Items, like a compass. It even detects non-physical objects like mystical energies or dark emotions. It also has powers of the Shadow Game. It can materialize Duel Monsters into the real world, initiate Shadow Games where the players cannot be disturbed, cast illusions, alter minds, and manipulate souls. It also gives the owner dark powers, including possession of its owner, erasing memories, remote viewing, sensing mystical energies, interfering with other Millennium Items, infusing objects with a portion of the owner's spirit, and knocking people unconscious. Also I read up that the Ring has an unexplained bond with its owner."

"What does that mean?" Moore asked, looked at Beau with wide eyes as Beau told him,

"By that I mean if the person and the Ring get separated, the ring will find its way back to the owner by it's self."

"Creepy!" Ran commented then added, "How do you know all this stuff?"

"Research really? They're been a man who found this items and gave them to me to put them in the Museum, but soon I'll have to return them... along with the hieroglyphics that have been stolen so that's why I hired you Detective Moore so you can solve the case."

"Well don't worry I'll get them back!" Moore smiled wide as Conan rolled his eyes and thought to himself,

Oooooh brother...

"Excuse me, Mr. Stroke, what does this necklace do?" Conan asked pointing at the Puzzle as Beau's eyes widen with excitement which Conan thought was a bit odd,

"This is my favorite, this is the Millennium Puzzle. It said on the box with the hieroglyphs inscribed on the puzzle say, "The one who solves me shall gain the powers and knowledge of darkness..."," Everyone's eyes went wide as Beau went on, not even seeing the shocks looks on their faces, " It grants the owner the power of the Shadow Games, allowing him to use ancient and powerful magic. The Millennium Puzzle holds the power of unity, just as the many pieces of the Millennium Puzzle assembled and united. It is able to initiate Shadow Games and corresponding Penalty Games. With the owner and Puzzle together they can summon the Egyptian Gods, Also, like the rest of the items, it can cast illusions and has the power to manipulate souls. It can even interfere with the magic of other Millennium Items, and at its full power. Other powers include protecting the user from harm and magical forces, it allows its owner to sense and feel thoughts and emotions, and to enter the minds of others. It can also sense impending danger and great power."

"Wow..." Conan muttered after that as Moore said,

"I can see why those robbers are after them items but didn't you say that the magic was destroyed on these...? They only value I can see in them is the gold..."

"Well you have many black marker's who would want to bring these five thousand-year old plus magic back..."

"Don't worry with your guard and I will stop them."

"Thank you... so are you all camping out tonight?"

"Yes we are." Ran said as Conan smiled, getting ready for the case himself, good thing Ran made him take a nap before they got there.

"Okay, why don't you too go look around the Museum, catch a tour or two, I'm going to show your father where security keeps all the camera."

"Okay, let's go!" Conan said as he ran off. Ran otherwise wasn't so happy as she ran after him calling his name,

"Conan! Don't run in here!" As Conan looked back as Mr. Moore and Beau left the room as well, Conan thought he saw the Puzzle give off the glow, but shaking his head and turning back to where he was running off too he was going to secretly scout out the place to see where the thieves could have possible got in at.

* * *

By the time everyone left, Conan only found that the robbers could have gotten through the back door which was the closes to the room with the items, the front door, the top windows which could only be opened on the inside and the air conductor but it was too small for people like Ran or Moore to get in, they would have to use someone Conan's side to even make it through... but Conan wishes he could have seen a lay out of the map of the building.

The Museum itself was pretty big, but yet it didn't have a lot of openings or exits... if you don't count the fire alarm door which Conan knew no robber would be smart enough to do something like that. From upon opening the door, which he found out by over heard Beau and Mr. Moore talk about once he and Ran met up back with them in the security room, the door who slam door as the alarm would go off as the building would go on lock down... other than that - the only way inside is through the back door which a guard would always be standing next too or the front door which were now locked.

Conan sighed and wished he had a soccer ball to help clear his mind... this was just not adding up, where items really stolen? Did Beau just call them down here to waste time and gain more people to come in to see the items? Conan rubbed the back of his head as he over heard the conversation with Mr. Moore.

"Is there anything else I should know... about the items?"

"Well... it said that the Ring and Puzzle used to have the spirit's of the Pharaoh and King Thief back in Egypt... but again it can be dismissed, it's not really true. Well let me see if I can find the lay out of the Museum itself before I leave for the night..." With that he walked off as Conan walked over, Ran was making the small sofa comfortable for herself and probably Conan was well so her dad could stay watch with the guards. "A-ah! I found it!" Beau said smiling wide as he pulled over the blue-prints and laid them on the table as Mr. Moore looked over them as Conan popped his head out to see as he saw it, Mr. Moore on the other hand didn't.

"There!" The roof, it had a think layer which could explain how they could be getting in, "The roof!"

"Idiot!" Mr. Moore, punched Conan on the head as he cried out,

"You shouldn't get in dad's way Conan..." Ran said looking at Conan's sore head,

"Anyone can see that there a thick wall of concrete under it followed by wooden planks then the room. There's no way they could get in there. Now stay out-of-the-way brat!" Conan had slightly tears from the punch, but quickly got himself together and side... Conan now had no leads... he figured he would get some sleep then wake up to go look around, he would find something useful if not catch those thieves in the act.

Conan blushed slightly from how close he was to Ran, of course Conan... well Jimmy confess his feelings to Ran but still... this was... embarrassing to say at least. But, soon after Mr. Moore got his cup of coffee by a leaving Beau, Conan and Ran fell asleep, but soon woke up to a noise, both Ran and Conan did.

"Did you hear that?" Mr. Moore asked,

"Yeah..." Conan answer fully awake along with Mr. Moore as Ran yawned. Mr. Moore grabbed a flash light and bolted out of the room, being careful of the door, Conan slipped out of Ran's arms and went after Moore.

"Conan!" Ran called in a high whisper as she ran after them, within the halls all three stood close what made it more paranoid was that Mr. Moore didn't even turn on the flashlight yet and Ran and him had a sshh'ed whispered, yet they stopped when they turned down one hallway... they saw a shadow run down and to the other side,

"Ran, Conan stay here."

"No way!" Ran snorted quietly as Mr. Moore sighed but couldn't argue with his daughter as they quickly walked down, when they turned the corner no one was there.

"What the...?" Conan gasped eye widening that when Mr. Moore turned on the flashlight to see that the room was empty... was having a human being within it yes, empty but it had a lot of things that the robbers didn't seem to touch... yet. Seconds later a yell could be heard back in the room with the items as Conan and the group made a run toward it. Conan was the first to pull back the curtains to see two masked man, tied up and not to say they had there clothes sheered to piece.

"What in the world!?" Mr. Moore cried as he went and kicked the tied up men as they groaned a bit but didn't say anything. Mr. Moore laughed wildly and called out, "Detective Richard Moore has solved another case!"

You didn't solve anything... Conan thought sourly, one eye twitching under his fake glasses he wore.

"Dad, what about the stolen stuff? And how did they get tied up like this?" Ran asked as Mr. Moore threw his daughter an annoyed looked,

"Well of course when these two sleeping beauties wake up, we'll find out where the other items are and who cares how they are catch, all that matters is that I get the credit for it." Ran face palmed herself after letting out a frustrating sigh as Conan only shook his head in disapproval. Mr. Moore dragged the two crooks back in the room with them and Beau had a big surprise on his face once he saw them.

* * *

"WOW! You really caught them!? What about the stolen hieroglyphics?"

"Well both won't talk, I tried everything but they're sealed up tighter than a gorilla glued door." Beau sighed but smiled no less,

"At least you caught them, I'm going to turn them over to the police now before we open the doors. Good job catching them Detective, when I get back I'll write you a check. So now just figure out what happen to the hieroglyphics and I'll give you the second half of your money for you guys to go back home." Mr. Moore laughed as Beau took the guys out of there but once he did leave it finally hit Mr. Moore,

"HALF!?"

"DAD!" Ran called holding out breakfast she got from a café she brought with the money she brought with her, she didn't think she would be spending time here, but in a nice hotel room with a bed.

"Huh, oh, thanks sweetie."

"You're welcome, Conan come on and eat."

"Okay..." He turned to Moore then, "Uncle Kogoro, you just gave away your only lead to find the hieroglyphics... do you really think it was okay to let them go."

"Did you hear me brat? I said they wouldn't talk so what's the point?" Conan frowned as Ran scolded her dad who had snapped at Conan. After a filling breakfast, Conan went to go look at the items again and found them all glimming within the light as people slowly started to come in for the day. Beau finally came back as well as Mr. Moore and Beau talked about payment.

"This doesn't make sence..." Conan muttered out loud to himself as someone stood next to him, Conan jumped and let out a cry of shock as he looked over to see a man, he was tall as Beau, with dark brown skin and blue eyes he wore what it seemed to Conan a long thick white cotton nightgown, he also wore a long white cape with a large white blanket around his head. He also had thick gold earring in his ears.

"Sorry child... I didn't mean to scare you." Said the man, his voice slightly deep not that deep it was mixed with light pitched with a hint of deep.

"Its okay... hey are you an Egyptian?!" Conan asked trying to get to know about the strange man who appeared out of nowhere... maybe he had something to do this case, the man smiled and said,

"Yes I am... what is your name child?"

"It's Conan... Conan Edogawa, what's your name?"

"My name is Shadi. I am the one who looks after the items."

"Oh so you were the one who gave Beau the Millennium Items and the hieroglyphics!"

"I am... I came to take them back, but as I had a look around some of the hieroglyphics are missing... I'm sure Beau tried to get them back before today... so I guess I can not take the items out... not yet."

"Oh..." Conan said as Shadi turned to him and held up a golden key,

"W-what's that?" Conan asked trying not to sound nervous as Shadi placed on a gentle smile that didn't ease Conan at all,

"Don't worry... it'll be over soon." Then seconds later Conan blacked out.

* * *

When Conan woke up back he and Shadi were standing in the same place as they were,

"Your soul room... it holds no threat."

"W-what...?" Shadi held up the gold key, "This is the Millennium Key, I'm allowed to enter people's minds and soul room to see what the person is truly like... and I know who you really are Conan Edogawa or shall I say... Jimmy Kudo." Conan gasped, he know who he really is but suddenly Shadi let out a light laugh,

"Do not worry, I shall not tell anyone who you really are, you're a good kid in both forms and I hope you can return back to your normal self. You're a smart kid so with the nights to come... you won't be harmed."

"What does that mean? Do you know who's stealing the hieroglyphics?"

"I'm afraid not, I came back from Egypt only this morning so I didn't think they would be taken... your best bet is to catch who ever did this and find out where they're hiding them... and what did I mean by that... well... you'll see... I'll come back a little later in the week to see how you're doing, maybe by then you'll be on your plane back home... who knows."

"What-!" Conan called but it was too late Shadi had already walked pasted the curtains slightly opening them to get through, Conan was quick to follow by once he came out of the room, Shadi was gone and it was hard to see because how many people were in here. Conan let out a sigh as he walked back to the security to where Ran greeted him with a warm smile,

"Hey, you're back, I was getting worried. Did you see anything cool?"

"I went back to look at the items again." Beau looked over after handing Mr. Moore a check telling Conan,

"Beautiful aren't they... I would have loved to meet the people who held or wore them."

"Yeah..." He said, as Mr. Moore saw Beau out Ran said that she was going to check out the museum now and for Conan to wait right there. Conan decided to check out the blue-prints of the museum and kept wonder how tonight was he going to get through the roof, there was no way he could get to it normally, which made him upset. He put the prints away and snuggled up the couch, he needed his rest for tonight... he was going to need this.

Conan didn't know what time it was when he woke up all he saw was a plate of food in his face.

"Oh Conan you awake, you hungry?"

"Yeah...!" He took the plate and started eating a couple of minutes in Conan spoke up, "Um, what happen to the guards last night? I didn't see any."

"Yeah, so did I -" Mr. Moore started looking a bit annoyed, "When it's thirty minutes before midnight the security staff leaves for the night and come back around six or seven, but when we need them which is during those morning hours they're not here."

"So in other words they don't get paid for over time?" Ran asked as her father nodded,

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure those bastards won't strike until tomorrow night, so tonight we can rest easy."

"Dad, did you even go back and interview those guy that where even caught?"

"No, should I have?" Conan faced palmed his self and thought,

No wonder this guy hasn't had a case over six months! He's a horrible detective!

That night Mr. Moore and Ran were fast asleep but Conan he was well rested from his mid morning nap, he couldn't believe he slept through the day without waking up even once! Grabbing the flashlight that was left on the desk, Conan opened the door just enough to slip in and softly close the door back and he ran down the hall and out into the main room where the different hallways and rooms are connected too.

Even though Conan didn't know were to begin, once he heard a soft sound coming from one of the other room he ran towards it and wouldn't you know, he snuck in the shadows watching as two masked men, dressed in black where opening up the glass of the really one of the five remaining hieroglyphics within the museum itself, pressing a button on his belt to active the ball then turning up his shoes, Conan kicked a ball right at them but it missed and started bouncing all over the place, the ending result of Conan turning on his light and running back down the hall the way he came and with the two masked men after him.

To Conan it seems they were running from the extremely high power soccer ball Conan kicked as it bounced all around, Conan turned his head to see how close the robbers were to him as they ball hit in right in the chest and lower jaw area as he went flying. He crashed on to the floor with a large bam as the wind was really knocked out of Conan. One of the men was slightly laughing as he walked up and pointed a gun right in Conan's face,

_"I don't know how you got in here little boy but I sure can't you live... as they say in America...sayonara."_ Before the man could pull the trigger as large tan-colored blob tackled him to the ground as the partner gasped in shock as another tan blob tackled him to the ground. Conan heard gun shots followed by a roar, as he slowly turned his sore head to see a larger lion breaking something as the man went quiet. Conan slowly sat up to see a man, beast thing with large horns and four arms also silencing the second man. Soon Conan heard steps as they stopped and the man knelled down,

(هل أنت على ما يرام...?" (1"

"Ugh..." Was the only thing Conan could muster out.

(عقد لا يزال لمجرد لحظة ... عاشق سعيدة، وأنا بحاجة لكم." (2" Soon an orange ball comes out with a pink heart on its forehead with pink wings for arms and purple wings for feet. It's deep blue-purple eyes lit up when it saw the person who summoned it, Conan was in and out of consciousness. (شعاع القلب!" (3"

He had tan skin, with crimson eyes that slowly changed back into an aqua green. He wore a white shirt with a long matching skirt, flat shoes, earrings... Conan knew that he was an Egyptian. Then his hair looked like a star fish with blond, black and a magenta color outline but he had lightning bolts of bangs sticking straight up in the air. He place a head on Conan's head and asked,

(لصبي صغير أن تفعل بالتأكيد لديهم الشجاعة وكأنني لم أر قط من قبل ..." (4" Conan tilted his head, as he knew he was speaking Arabic but he couldn't stand a single word and the Egyptian name seemed to pick that up. "Is this better?" Conan only nodded, "You should get back to where you were... it's now very safe now... I'll finish up with these two so they won't bother this museum..." He place a hand on Conan was the monster, himself and the robbers started to disappear,

"W-wait! W-wh-who are you?" Conan stuttered out, quickly getting on to his feet,

"If I feel you're worthy... you'll find out soon enough... be safe... the case isn't over yet... no... it's only the beginning..." With that Conan saw the man disappear as Conan rubbed his eyes before making his way back to the security office where Mr. Moore and Ran were... but before that he went to go make sure the hieroglyphics was still there and it was...

Conan couldn't believe what happened to him as he snuggled back up against Ran a bit who welcomed back opening as she and Mr. Moore were in a deep sleep. As he drifted off to sleep, even though feeling great - he was tired, he thought,

Was Shadi talking about this...? Who was that man? What did he do to the robbers? Was this truly the beginning of this case?

* * *

(1) Are you alright?

(2) Hold still for just a moment... Happy Lover, I need you.

(3) Heart Beam!

(4) "For a young boy to do certainly have the courage like I've never seen before ..."

**(1):** You'll see him again, promise!

So will you please review and tell me how I did and what could I do to make it better. Also add it to your favorites if you want to or share with friends. If this version doesn't make sense I'll switch this chapter with the first one I wrote.

Well see you guys for part two! Bye~Bye!


	2. Part 2 - The Millennium Secret!

Detective Conan

File 5000: A Spirit's Call for Help

Here's the full summary: Conan, Ran and her Father Richard Moore have come Beika City to Domino to figure out why many precious items where taken from the Museum of History, which as of right now their main theme is Egypt. The thieves are now after the "Millennium Items' or the Big Three. The Millennium Rod, Ring and Puzzle which was been restored. As the three camp out at night within the Museum, strange things begin happening and soon Conan stumbles upon the spirit who not only lives in the Millennium Puzzle but the Rod and Ring themselves! But what does the Spirits want? But, Conan is going to find now!

If you guys couldn't tell this is story is set a few years after Yu-Gi-Oh ended, just wanted to let you guys know just in case you were confused.

Well here's what you need to now. Everyone will be speaking in Japanese, but of course the Spirit... as first. But, other then that Conan and the gang will be in English.

To speak English will be: _Italics_

To speak Ancient Egyptian will be in Arabic: مرحبا. I'll make sure at the end of the chapter to put the translation, but I'll always put this: (1); or any other number as I get down the line like I did with my Twilight crossover: Last Bitten Red Apple. Also if I have a little comment or note to you guys it'll be: **(1)** and so on.

I own nothing but the characters I made up... I think you'll know who they are.

Well with that said let's get on with the show!

* * *

(Part Two - The Millennium Secret!)

When Conan woke back up, beside the slight pain from his jaw over all he still felt like he had the strength of ten men, but what woke Conan up even more was Mr. Moore cries of laughter coming from the hall. Conan fell onto the floor and sprinted towards the room to see Ran upset, Beau confused also a bit shocked as Mr. Moore yelled,

"I knew my trapped work! HAHA!" That's when Conan thought,

Yeah, sure... but all know of us know it wasn't you... but Beau... you're getting played... but you need him don't you?

"I didn't think there was more then the two you guys would have tried to steal things but they're more? Good job Detective but did you get any closer to finding those hieroglyphics?"

"No, I questioned these guys to death but they're just not talking... like they don't have any tongues."

"What?!" Ran and Beau cried as Mr. Moore laughed,

"Relax, they do - I'm just comparing them to people without tongues."

"Dad, I think you've been in this Museum a bit too long... that's it, Beau this morning we're going out to breakfast."

"Oh, down at the cafe? Alright. I'm going to take this guys in. Enjoy your morning, you guys earned it after you long night awake catching these guys." With that Beau left once again as Mr. Moore said, frowning,

"I think he's behind this whole thing."

"Dad! How can you say that?!"

"Don't get me wrong, on the surface - he's a nice guy, but under it... he's a wolf in sheep's clothing." Conan mouth twitched, but Mr. Moore was right, Beau seems way to calm about this, even though catching more of the bad guys are great - he did even seem to say the important of finding the hieroglyphics, maybe Beau already stressed that enough when they first got here.

"Well as of right now we're all going back to the hotel to clean up then on to breakfast!" Ran commented angrily as Conan and Mr. Moore ran like the wind!

* * *

"Ah, that was good," Conan said after eating everything on his plate, Mr. Moore was enjoying his cup of coffee, probably the last one before the night came around and Ran was texting Serena Sebastian about her time, yet Serena was only interested in how the guys looked, this made Ran sigh but as Conan looked over gently as she replied with,

You know, normal... I haven't seen anyone who stood out to much.

"Are you guys ready? I'm spending up a future?"

"Yeah right dad." Ran puff at her dad, frowning slightly as she got up, followed by Conan. Mr. Moore walked inside and paid the bill.

Around early afternoon was when the three got back, from there Ran took a look at a few rooms she didn't get to see yesterday, Mr. Moore and Beau talking about payment for this time about catching more guys while Conan was in Millennium item room as he looked at the ceiling, trying to figure out how they could get inside... then Conan realize, it wasn't how they got up top it was how they go under, he ran to go look at the prints again as he saw that the place was under a sewer that barely used anymore because of the reconstruction that happened a couple months back.

Before Conan could see where the sewer lead to he was punched in the head and the prints were token from him,

"Don't mess with that! You brat!" Conan rubbed his sore head gently and left, taking one of the flashlights and walking out.

"Conan, where are you going?"

"Ah... ah-stake out! I'm going to be one of the guard!" Conan said thanking his brain for moving quickly on that lie. Ran seemed unsure but then she smiled,

"Alright but don't mess with anyone or bother the guard okay, they have to do there jobs."

"Thanks Ran!" He waved with his free hand as he ran down the hall and under people since he was small enough to do so, the first place he stopped was the closed room by the bathrooms. Taking off his Elasticity Suspenders he hooked it up to open up the door, which didn't take to much time even though the door make a slight creak sound upon closing, but Conan knew no one noticed.

Conan took a minute to look around, and saw what he needs, it was a like a trapped door but he figured this was where they were coming in at, yet no matter how much he tried to pull it up, it was no use. It was stuck, using the flashlight he saw that it was screw in the wrong way, Conan smiled in joy getting closer to the truth of how they got in, soon this would lead right to the people who were getting in, but he was mad that he couldn't find a way inside. Once again Conan was easily able to open the door from this side to get back out.

By the time Conan was half way back to the security Ran found him,

"I'm glad I found you, I grabbed some food, come and eat. Beau is going to be joining us for dinner before he leaves for the night."

"Oh, okay." Once everyone had a full plate Mr. Moore coughed before speaking up,

"I would like to say - after a long time of thinking about this I know who's behind this and where the hieroglyphics might be." Everyone's eyes widen as Conan eyes became more sharp, he knew where this was going,

"Beau - your guard Kain is the mastermind of all of this! He's the one who hired those robbers to steal the hieroglyphics and send them off to a factory that hasn't been used in years!"

"But, Mr. Moore - Kain just started working with us today, he doesn't even know his way around, why would he steal them and what factory?" Mr. Moore became quiet as he start mumbling stuff as Beau said a little annoyed, "Please stop messing around, I really need you Detective." Beau was the first to finish his food, "Thank you for the meal - I'll see you all tomorrow." With that Beau grabbed his jacket from the coat rack and left.

Mr. Moore sighed as Conan shook his head as he thought,

What an idiot! His more liking person to do it is Beau but even then, I don't it is him... well soon I'll find out as only one truth.

That night Conan once again snuck out and found himself in the Millennium item room where he saw the man before sitting in a chair and what seemed like in front a table with a board with pillars on it.

"Hello. I'm glad you can join me tonight... shall we play a game?" Conan saw the puzzle around his neck and asked,

"A shadow game?" The guys eyes widen but it quickly when relaxed as he let out a deep laugh, it took Conan to realize that his voice was just natural deep,

"No, just a game to see who can guess the other person's name - won't you play?" Conan walked over and climbed over and onto the chair.

"How do we play?"

"Well we write down out names then put it on the board it'll make our letters in the name within the pillars which the monster we choose will go and destroy them... of course we'll roll dice of how many spaces we'll be able to move and we'll decide who goes first later. The whole point of the game if to figure out the other person's name who ever figure it out wins but if you get it wrong you miss your next turn. Of course we get hints by they are rare, but if you do get one the hint could lead you to my name or lead you to miss a turn, so be careful."

"Well what pieces do we use?" Soon five egg-shaped capsule appeared as the Egyptian smiled,

"Go on, pick one. None of them will bite. I promise." Conan started at the same color capsule as he finally picked the middle one as it disappeared and in front of him appeared a tall women, silver hair, had a large staff/word with a shield that disappeared, upon seeing Conan she knelled,

"My name is Athena - I will be your guide to help you win."

"Oh, thank you, Athena." She looked up and smiled gently at Conan as she stood and gently patted his head with the free hand. She stood beside Conan as the Egyptian picked his piece as a purple male Magician came out and stood by his side,

"This is Dark Magician. He will help me." Soon Conan and the man got a piece of paper and put it on the table once they were done as the table sucked in the paper. "So now to make this far, once we get a letter it'll be in our language we understand the most, so I pick Egyptian."

"I see I'll pick English."

"Very well. I'll let you go first to skip a step, now roll the dice that's in front of you to see how many steps Athena will move on the bored." Conan looked down to see the white dice as he picked it up then gently threw it on the bored as Conan saw Athena statue move five spaces forward,

_"Sir shall I knock down the pillar?"_

_"Yes."_ Soon the pillar was destroyed as Athena whispered in his ear,

_"You have the letter T."_ Conan nodded then handed the dice to the man,

"Thank you." Soon he rolled the dice and got six as his Dark Magician statue blast down a pillar with it's magic as the Magician whispered in his Master's ear. As they went on, Conan got a large mix of letter and two hints so far. The letters were all over: T, H, E, M, I, U, Y, and the letter W. Conan knew it had to be an Egyptian name but none of those words could create a name. The first hint was: Under the light one first name locked away the darkness. The falcon god has been identified with the local sun-god...

_"Young Master, it's your turn to role the dice..."_

_"Okay."_ Picking up the dice Conan threw it getting a six, and Athena knocked down two pillars, one letter was an A and the other was an N. Conan gasped as he finally figured out what his name was, luckily the worst thing that was going to happen was that he was going to lose his turn.

"I got your name?"

"Really? Please, tell me - what is my name?"

"Atum?"

"I'm afraid you are wrong, but I'm impressed... I would give you a hint but that's against the rules. You lose one turn now, my go?" He rolled the ice as he got a four and knocked down one pillar then took his turn again since Conan got it wrong, that time he rolled a six as his Dark Magician knocked down two more as the Egyptian man smiled,

"I know your name."

"Oh, then why don't you tell me?"

"You really have two names... don't you? As of right now you're Conan but really you're Jimmy?" Conan gasped and nodded as Athena looked disappointed that they lost.

"I was happy to serve you Young Master."

"You too, thank you." With that Athena disappeared along with Dark Magician and soon Conan found him standing on his feet with the Egyptian man,

"Since you were so close I shall tell you my name... it's Atemu... but you can call me Atem. Which name shall you prefer me to call you?"

"Well Conan, I don't want Ran or Mr. Moore to know I'm really Jimmy."

"Very well... you're a strong opponent I hadn't had for a while so thank you-" Before Atem could go on both of them heard two male, female like screams. Atem only sighed then looked towards a horrified Conan,

"Shall we go?" Conan nodded as he ran with Atem was close behind as they got down to the room Conan broke into earlier that day, going inside and down the whole as Atem said in a whisper,

"Candle of Faith!" The monster appeared within his hand as they walked down as they were on the sidewalk of the sewer, the water of low and the smell wasn't that bad but Conan still couldn't help but to shiver from the smell. Luckily the light from the monster Atem summoned cast a lot of light, "This way," He muttered annoyed as they walked down and two the main line of the old sewer soon they stopped when both of them came across two taller men. On had grayish-purple hair as he wore a long white nightgown dress, flat shoes and a red coat, his skin as also a tan like Atem. The other guy was the tallest out of all of them. He had tan skin, wore a long dark purple cape with a gold chain a sleeveless black shirt and khaki pants. He wears gold earrings, neck wear, armbands and bracelets up his wrists. His white blond hair is spiked upwards and points in all directions.

(باكورا، ماريك ... الذين لم تصاب هذه المرة؟" (1" Looking back both of the guys smiled a dark smile which Conan take a step back as Conan started at the Eye on the tallest guy forehead.

(اثنين من أكثر من لصوص ... أنا أخجل كثيرا من محاولاتها للحصول على بعيدا، ولكن يا جيدا. من هو شقي؟" (2"

"This is Conan, Conan the man with the Eye of Wdjat on his forehead is Yami Marik he controls the Rod and next to him is King Thief Bakura, he's the holder of the Ring."

(هوه، لذلك، ما نحن بصدد القيام به معه؟" (3" Said the King Thief as Atem said,

(كونان هو بارد، وقال انه جاء مع عائلته مؤقت لوقف الرجال الذين يحاولون سرقة البنود الخاصة بك." (4"

"Alright then, Conan do you know who's trying to steal our items?" Said the twisted voice of Yami Marik as Conan said,

"I know where they're coming from - I don't know who's behind it yet." Both Thief and Yami Marik looked at each other as Atem asked,

"They're another way? Show me, Bakura-"

"Don't worry I'm going to make sure I take every item they used to get in here and strip them of the clothes."

"Marik come with me then,"

"Very well Pharaoh. Maybe if we find anymore robbers tonight, I'll have my Masked Beast Des Gardius come out and have a nice feast."

"Yami Marik, enough your scaring Conan."

"Good." Yami Marik said, leaning towards Conan and snapping his jaw at him as Conan staggered back a bit hiding behind Atem.

This people are crazy! Conan thought to himself as he thought a second later, No these aren't people! These guys are spirits of the items!

"Conan where is this other place?" Atem asked as Conan said,

"The roof."

"We'll meet you on the roof, Yami Marik."

"I got it." He said smiling wide as he called out, (مربى إحياء! تأخذ كونان على السطح!" (5" Soon Conan had a blue blob around him as he bounced up and threw the wall and onto the roof. Second later Atem and Yami Marik appeared next to him as the blue blob disappeared,

"We need someone to pull open these bored."

"Masked Beast Des Gardius!" Yami Marik called out as Atem called out,

"Chimera the Flying Mythical Beast."

"They will be at your command Conan, just tell them what to do,"

"I need you Chimera to pull up these boards while Masked Beast I need you to put them off to the side," The monster both of to work as Conan found what he was looking for, the concert was broken into and the board under them were lose and easy to pull up, but it seems there was only two places on the whole roof. That's when Conan turned to Atem and asked,

"How many people first came here?"

"Seven, but since then they only came it pairs... when you came when we started to take action, being awoken from you eternal rest to stuck back in the items isn't something we didn't want to wake up too."

"You have a point..." Conan muttered as Yami Marik interrupted,

"So how shall we close up these two holes, plus that trap door down to the sewer...?"

"Well if we had metal we could melt it into these holes and saw of the sewer trap door we just need the same color concrete and flatten out to do the job." As Conan thought up a plan to figure out how to get all the pieces he heard behind him,

(الأميرة النار! برميل التنين! يخرج!" (6"

(يخرج بلدي الظلام شيطان - المهندس القديمة والعتاد!" (7" Soon the monsters appeared as Chimera picked up Conan and put him on it's back, moving him out of the way as the tall metal monster worked on setting down metal as the fire lady melted it and smoothed it with her fire staff as the dragon cooled it off with it's attack. "سأنهي مع المجاري قبل أن تعود إلى ورود، يجب أن عجلوا لفرعون، ضوء النهار فإنه القادمة." (8) Atem nodded and told him,

(نعم، أنا أفهم، وشكرا لكم." (9" So as Yami Marik finished up putting the sealing back on the roof he disappeared with the rest of the monster which only left Conan and Atem, but the blue blob picked up Conan and placed him in front of the case where the puzzle use to be rest at as Atem appeared beside him.

"Can I ask you a favor of you?"

"... Sure."

"My lighter half is out there and I wanted you to find him before you leave this place. As payment, I'll give you my puzzle since I won't have any use for it since my spirit will be pasted on."

'You're light... what is your light's name?"

"Yugi... Yugi Muto... I sure the others would like to ask you but they never liked asking other people for help... maybe they'll come around... so what do you say? Will you help me?"

"Of course, but keep the puzzle, I won't have any use of it either."

"Well I'm going to pay you either way," Atem said stubbornly as Conan laughed gently which somewhat reminded him of Ran sometimes. Atem held out his hand as Conan took it, shook it once as the Puzzle, Rod and Ring were back in there case as Atem disappeared as dawn came over and in the museum.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY LET ALL OF THEM GO, EVEN THE ONES I CAUGHT LAST NIGHT!" Mr. Moore screamed angrily at Beau who came back from the police station. Conan was shocked along with Ran.

This isn't good, Conan thought sourly and looked towards the direction of the items Atem, Bakura and Yami Marik were in, who in there right minds would free those thieves! They're just going to come right back and steal something! What am I going to tell them tonight...?

"I'm sorry Mr. Moore, I was upset too because I know all of them are going to come right back and steal again..." Beau rubbed his forehead,

"I'm going to go make some calls..." With that Beau rubbed his forehead and left leaving everyone in the roomed steamed, well mostly Moore and Conan as Ran tried to think of an upside but she just couldn't come up with one. Conan left to go walk around trying to figure out how he was going to balance all of these, he had two cases going on right now and if Atem was right, the other spirits of the items were going to come to him too to find their 'light' as Atem called his.

Stopping in front of a case with a mummy inside he over heard three men talking, as Conan's eyes shifted to the left he nearly gasped, it was the men Bakura and Yami Marik caught yesterday night, and older man who also wore black but it was a hat and coat, was in his late seventies to eighties by now as they spoke English,

_"Tonight you better get me what I want... I want those Items... once I do you can keep the Rod and Ring, but the puzzle is mine!"_

_"Yes of course Mr. Clown... tonight is when everything is going to happen, what do you want us to do with those hieroglyphics?"_ Mr. Clown slapped the man who spoke as he staggered back,

_"What I've been telling you ever since you got those boring pieces of rock! Return them... all I want... hehe... is the Items..."_ With that they left as Conan, putting a tracking device on Mr. Clown Conan used his Criminal Tracking Glasses as Conan placed on a smile, he knew where he was and Conan was going to find out this "Mr. Clown" wanted the items so much.

Once Mr. Clown was about five to ten km away, Conan searched threw the Ran's stuff and found the key and make a quick dash to the hotel they were 'staying' at before grabbing his Turbo Engine Skateboard and making a mad turbo boost power skate towards where Mr. Clown was at!

* * *

(1) Bakura, Marik ... Who did you get this time?

(2) Two more of thieves ... I'm ashamed a lot of attempts to get away, but oh well. Who is the brat?

(3) Huh, so, what are we going to do with him?

(4) Conan is cool, and he came with his family to temporarily stop the men who are trying to steal your items.

(5) Jam revival! Conan takes on the surface

(6) Fire Princess! Barrel Dragon! Come forth!

(7) Come out my dark fiend - Ancient Gear Engineer!

(8) I'll finish up with the sewer before returning to the Rod, you should hurry up to Pharaoh, daylight it coming.

(9) Yes, I understand, thank you.

Well that's the end of this chapter. Come back for part three! But, until then~ BYE BYE!


	3. Part 3 - The Ending Matter

Detective Conan

File 5000: A Spirit's Call for Help

Hello! Shadowfox26 here, just posting a new story that was inspired by watching Detective Conan today. Don't worry I have forgotten about my other stories! Well I wanted to see if I could write the unknown before I move on to like Harry Potter per-say, etc.

Also I'll be using English or the Dubbed Names just because. I have no problem with the sub I just wanna use dubs.

Here's the full summary: Conan, Rani and her Father Richard Moore have come Beika City to Domino to figure out why many precious items were taken from the Museum of History, which as of right now their main theme is Egypt. The thieves are now after the "Millennium Items' or the Big Three. The Millennium Rod, Ring and Puzzle which has been restored. As the three camp out at night within the museum, strange things begin happening and soon Conan stumbles upon the spirit who not only lives in the Millennium Puzzle but the Rod and Ring themselves! But what does the Spirits want? But, Conan is going to find now!

Well here's what you need to now. Everyone will be speaking in Japanese, but of course the Spirit... as first.

To speak English will be: _Italics_

To speak Ancient Egyptian will be in Arabic: مرحبا. I'll make sure at the end of the chapter to put the translation, but I'll always put this: (1); or any other number as I get down the line like I did with my Twilight crossover: Last Bitten Red Apple. Also if I have a little comment or note to you guys it'll be: **(1)** and so on.

I own nothing but the characters I made up... I think you'll know who they are.

Well with that said let's get on with the show!

* * *

(Part Three - The Ending Matter!)

Conan made it Black Clown a game shop that seemed to be pretty popular around the town but threw the heavy crown he saw Black Clown go in the back as Conan picked up his board and followed slipping in before the back door could close him out. Conan was careful and quiet as he slowly followed Mr. Clown into a room but Conan was smart enough to hide in the hallway where he heard,

_"DUKE! DUKE! WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

_"I'm here father, what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing, nothing is wrong but glory."_

_"Glory... I don't understand... you really shouldn't get going out... considering-"_

_"I am still your father damn it! No matter how old I may look!" _Mr. Clown snapped followed by there was a sound of glass breaking. Conan slightly felt sorry Duke but not by to much for Duke could have been in on this plan.

_"I understand that but what are you talking about glory?"_

_"Something that you couldn't do the first time around."_

_"You mean getting the puzzle? Dad that puzzle is long gone it was destroyed years ago."_

_"WRONG! It's right here at the museum! HAHAHA! THIS TIME I'LL BRING SHAME TO SOLOMON MUTO!"_

_"DAD! I HAD ENOUGH! I'M GOING TO THE POLICE-!"_

_"THE HELL YOU ARE!" _Seconds later there was a louder crash followed but a hard thump on the floor followed by a groan. Mr. Clown laughed as Conan peeked in to see Duke on the floor knocked out by a glass vase. _"I won't let anyone stand in my way... hehe... HAHAHAHAHA!" _ With that Mr. Clown left as Conan ran in and went to Duke's side.

"Hey! Hey...! You okay? Duke! Duke! Wake up!" Duke was out for the count as Conan took a minute to look around for something. All he found was the stolen hieroglyphics but other then take it was a pretty empty room that had ugly black and white stripes wallpaper or paint. Conan couldn't really tell.

"Huh...?" Duke muttered as Conan ran back over as Duke rubbed his hand gently.

"Hey Mr.! You okay?"

"I'm fine... how did you get in here?"

"I was following that old man from the museum..." Duke raised a brow as he sat up slowly with the help of Conan.

"He's gone way to far now... my name is Duke and what's yours?"

"Conan Edogawa - Detective!" With a large smile Duke smiled back and said,

"Well Detective - I guess you heard it all with my father... he's really lost his mind now."

"Well can you help me? Let's stop him together."

"I'm going to return those hieroglyphics - you should come with me since you can't fight him alone, he's dangerous not only to you, anyone who stands in his way."

"I can' take care of my self and I promise to be careful!" Conan left his board with Duke as he ran towards the room where Mr. Clown was. Duke called after Conan but it didn't do so well since he was hit earlier by a glass vase.

Entering the next room is was completely dark and Conan didn't want to turn on the light, not that it matter,

_"DUKE!"_ Mr. Clown was standing right next to Conan but Conan was quick to move and roll out of the way as a large bat was in one hand while a revolver was in the other.

_"You're not Duke...! Who are you?!"_

_"Conan Edogawa! Detective!"_

_"Well die detective! I won't let you stand in my way!" _Mr. Clown shot a few rounds as someone tackled Conan to the ground as the bullets went flying past.

"Conan are you alright?"

"A-atem?" Conan gasped as Atem put one finger up to his mouth as Conan got the message.

"YUGI MUTO! I KNEW YOU WOULD COME SOONER OR LATER!"

"Give it up! You stole my puzzle once and I'm not letting you get away with it." Conan saw the puzzle hanging around Atem's neck as he reached out and touched it gently - not to much to see Atem off but enough to know that it was real. Atem's look was was different as well. He looked more like a high school-er then a Pharaoh.

"Oh no... we'll make sure you get the right type of punishment for that..." Yami Bakura declared with a smirk, walking out from the shadows the ring around his neck as it gave off a glow. He also had more of a high school look then King Thief.

"How about I just stab him into submission that'll be even better then one of my hugs...!" **(1)** Yami Marik smirked with a wild laugh that was even more crazy then Mr. Clown's. He held up his rod then did a swift movement to switch the rod around to where the sharp point end was pointed towards Mr. Clown as he made stabbing motions. Yami Marik was the only one that stayed the same with his original form.

"Don't move! I'll shot you all!"

"I would like to see you try!" Yami Bakura egged on as Atem only shook his head.

"How about a game... Mr. Clown... I know you would never turn down a game... so what do you say...? Conan vs You in a shadow game... the loser ages fifty years, and the winner not only get away with stealing - we'll give the winner the items."

"What's the game...?"

"A simply version on duel monsters, no spell or traps just monsters and live four-thousand life points."

"EH!?" Conan cried as Mr. Clown smirked,

"Alright - I accept!"

"But, but, but!"

"Relax four eyes, you can win. I'm going to help you out," Yami Bakura said as Yami Marik was like,

"WOW! Bakura helping... I never thought I would see the day..."

"Quiet you!" Yami Bakura snapped as Yami Marik who only place on a sweet smile. Within Atem's hand a deck appeared,

"These are are mixed but should be able to to help you and also I put in a old friend of yours in there." Conan was confused but no less did Yami Marik grab him and slam him into a chair as darkness covered all five of them.

"So how do we play?"

"Well it simple, pull a card and the higher attack point wins. The different of the cards will be felt as damage to your life points, the first person to hit zero loses, also you can have up to five cards on the field or you put them at the bottom of your deck your choice."

"Great lets start! HAHA! I play Neo-Parshath, the Sky Paladin!"

"Trust in the heart of the cards... we'll be here... don't worry..." With that Atem, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik left as Conan took a breath and took Atem's advice as he pulled a card,

"I summon Athena to the field!" She easy took down Sky Paladin.

(Conan 4000/ Mr. Clown 3700)

"Athena!" Conan said excitedly as she turned to bow to him.

"Hello Young Master I'll be happy to sever you any day."

"I'm glad... I don't want to lose you, so thank you." She bowed once more before Conan placed her card on the bottom on his deck.

"XYZ-Dragon Cannon!"

"Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning!"

(Conan 4000/ Mr. Clown 3500)

"I'm going to keep my Black Luster on the field, so it's your move Mr. Clown!"

"D.D. Warrior Lady! WHAT?!"

(Conan 4000/ Mr. Clown 2000)

Seconds later Luster Soldier disappeared from the field.

"What happened?!"

"Whenever D.D. Warrior Lady gets attack I can banish that card for the duel. HAHA!"

"No matter! I summon Dark Necrofear!"

"Gishki Zielgigas!"

(Conan 3000/ Mr. Clown 2000)

Conan breathing started turning heavy yet it was still in the lead he had to be careful,

"I play Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

(Conan 3000/ Mr. Clown 700)

"Five-Headed Dragon!"

(Conan 2500/ Mr. Clown 700)

"To protect myself I play Armed Dragon LV10!"

(Conan 500/ Mr. Clown 700)

"It's over little boy! GIVE UP! My Five-Headed Dragon will destroy anyone who gets in the way! You can't destroy it!

"No way! I'm not letting you get away with this!" Conan reached for his neck card but felt the deck pull away... "No.. please... help me... let me... please... I can't let the darkness win... I CAN'T!" Conan said to himself as he drew the card. He didn't look at it for a long while as he pulled it close and gasped after reading the card description... he place on a smirk,

"I'll end this now! Thank you for believing in me... I place The Creator God of Light, Horakhty!"

"WHAT?! I'VE NEVER HEARD OF THAT CARD!"

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT! WELCOME TO THE LIGHT MR. CLOWN!" Mr. Clown pulled out a gun but before he could fire Beau burst threw the door and shot Mr. Clown in the arm gazing him as he dropped the gun. The Creator appeared and blast the last of Mr. Clown's life point away, before turning to her card, Atem, Yami Bakura and Yami Marik appeared behind Conan who smiled and gave a approving nod before disappearing.

"Beau! What are you doing here?!"

"What does it look like? I'm going to end Mr. Clown for doing this to me!" Before Conan could say anymore, Ran and Mr. Moore can in with the police as Ran knocked him out thinking that Beau was trying to shot at Conan.

"Conan why are you all alone?!" Ran asked worried and scared but looking super pissed at the same time,

"A-alone...?" Conan looked around to see that the spirits along with the items and deck he was given disappeared. "I guess I am..." Conan muttered to himself, from there Conan jumped into action but make Mr. Moore turn into Sleeping Moore as Conan once again solved the case and cleared Beau before any charges could go against him.

Outside Mr. Clown was forced into a police car as he scream at Duke to get him out but Duke ignored him, Conan walked up to Duke and slightly tugged on his pants leg,

"What can I do for you Detective?"

"Can you tell me where Yugi Muto lives?"

"Sure..." Duke gave him the directions as Duke also gave him back his skateboard as Conan was off once again,

"Conan! Where are you going?!" Ran screamed as Conan yelled back,

"To the museum! I have a few more things to do before we leave! Pack my things for me?! THANKS!" Ran only sighed as Conan was out of site.

* * *

Shadi was waiting for Conan outside of the museum as he held the items. The sun started to set but everything was peaceful it was nice... For Conan it was like a long story finally coming to a close to where a ending it really needed.

"Shadi!"

"Hello Jimmy, I'm guessing you need the items a bit longer...?"

"Yes... I'll meet you at the airport when I'm done."

"Very well... be careful with them..." Shadi handed them over as Conan waved bye as he headed down the street wearing the ring first.

"Yami Bakura you'll have to guide me!" He called out as people moved out of the way of the speeding child. The rings glowed as one of the spikes pointed towards where Conan need to go as finally the reach a lone apartment. Walking up the steps Yami Bakura appeared and looked towards Conan,

"If you expecting a thank you - you're not getting one... but since you did help be bring me back here... even if it's only until midnight... keep the ring... I have no use for it any more." With that Yami Bakura knocked on the door as Conan left. Conan thought to himself at that moment,

Well you don't have to thank me... but that statement right there was thank you enough...

Looking back he saw Yami Bakura and his twin hug tightly even though it didn't looked like Yami Bakura wanted to hug him for a second. Yami Bakura went inside first as Yami Bakura twin caught eyes with Conan's but they were bright, warm and slightly tearing from re-uniting with his long lost friend. The twin mouth: Thank You. Conan smiled back and bowed before leaving.

Moving on, Conan speed down the highway on his skateboard until he got to a small house as the rod keep tugging Conan towards it. Yami Marik appeared and patter Conan's head as softly as he could, before turning towards the door,

"You guys only have until midnight...? Why...?

"... Yes... we only have until midnight... why...? It's probably because we don't belong in this world and we're breaking the fourth wall trying to stay here... so at midnight the wall will re-seal and we'll go back to our final resting place... but isn't that enough time...? Conan-kun?" Conan was quiet for the longest moment as Conan didn't know but in his heart he knew the answer yet even though is voice shook it made himself say it.

"I think so..." Conan answered, but it was an honest answer. When the dark spirit turned to him to see Conan's smile and nod as Yami Marik smiled widely and nodded back in agreement as he knocked on the door and Conan was on his way once more.

The Game Shop Yugi lived in with his grandpa was small but Atem was the only who opened the door as he got wide eyes from both Yugi and his grandfather as they rushed and hugged each other. Even Grandpa got a hug. Yugi turned to Conan and knelled,

"Thank you... for bring him back to me even if it a short time we have left... I want to give you this as a token of our thanks..."

"Don't forget the puzzle, do with it of what you wish... I have no use of it any more..." Atem told Conan as he got the puzzle but also a think envelope filled with something that made the envelope tight.

"I hope we meet again one day." Atem told Conan as Conan smiled and said,

"So do I... because as you know... Only One Truth Prevails!"

* * *

At the airport Conan gave Shadi the items before he disappeared into thin air,

"Conan hurry up!" Mr. Moore shouted as Conan rushed over,

"Sorry." On the plane Conan pulled out the small envelope he was given from Yugi as Ran leaned over and asked,

"What's that?"

"Yugi gave me this... I'm not sure what's inside."

"Well open it." Mr. Moore said somewhat dryly, "I bet it's some stupid plane ticket back-"

"1000000 YEN!?" Conan cried in surprise as Ran and Mr. Moore cried,

"EH!?" There was also something else, it was a note and within the note was the Athena card he made friends with.

"What does the note say Conan...?" Ran asked slowly getting over her shock as Mr. Moore said,

"I'm rich!"

"NO YOU'RE NOT! THAT'S CONAN'S MONEY!" Ran snapped as Conan read the letter out loud,

"This was gift was some left over money I had one in a duel tournament a few days back... (I had Atem use his powers to slip this note in at the last minute by the way... ) I want you to have it... also Atem thought it was a good idea for Athena to go with you since it seem you both had a very strong bond... take good care of her... but we both know you will... when your back in Domino stop by and say hi... you're always welcome.

~ Yugi Muto & Atem Sennen.

"Athena... who's that?"

"It's a duel monsters card..." Conan showed Mr. Moore as he rolled his eyes,

"Why on earth would he give you that...?"

"Well... why else?" Conan smiled as Ran and Mr. Moore looked confused as Conan finished with a childish smile, "Because it's true!"

* * *

**(1)** Yugioh Abridged Series - if you watched it, you know what I meant!

Well that's it for this three part series! Thank for reading and I'll see you all on the next story! Bye~Bye! Peace!


End file.
